Kalifa: Bubbles
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Ada perasaan aneh setelah bibirnya menyentuh buah setan yang baru saja diberikan padanya. Seperti ada perasaan menggelegak di dalam dirinya, bukan seperti air yang mendidih, tapi lebih pada hal lain yang lembut dan menyenangkan. Gelembungkah itu? Entri kedua untuk Challenge United Fandom 10f/24h. LuCa


**Rate : **T

**Summary : **Ada perasaan aneh setelah bibirnya menyentuh buah setan yang baru saja diberikan padanya. Seperti ada perasaan menggelegak di dalam dirinya, bukan seperti air yang mendidih, tapi lebih pada hal lain yang lembut dan menyenangkan. Gelembungkah itu? Entri kedua untuk Challenge United Fandom 10 fic sehari. LuCa

**Disclaimer : **One Piece © Eichiro Oda. _Plot is mine, don't take out without credit._

**A/N : **Entri kedua untuk Challenge United Fandom 10 fic sehari. Baiklah, aku tahu kalian udah pada bosan dengan A/N macam begini. Tapi it can't be helped, harus ditulis atau nanti enggak dihitung. Daaan, happy reading...

**.**

**.**

**Kalifa: Bubbles**

**.**

Kaku sudah meninggalkan kamar Lucci, diikuti dengan member-member CP9 lain yang berisik. Dia mengatakan ingin beristirahat sebentar di kamarnya. Dan itu wajar: tubuh dan pikiran seseorang tidak akan terasa nyaman setelah menyentuh buah setan, setidaknya beberapa saat pertama setelahnya. Hanya Kalifa yang tertinggal di sana, masih dengan wajah yang dia tutupi dengan telapak tangan, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Lucci.

"Kau bisa berbaring kalau kau mau." katanya.

Terdengar suara yang sedikit tercekat sebagai balasan tawarannya. "Terimakasih Lucci, kurasa aku memang membutuhkannya." Kalifa melepaskan tangan yang setengah mencengkeram wajahnya dan mencoba tersenyum. Dia bangkit dan mengangguk pada Lucci.

_Ide yang bagus... berbaring sebentar di kamarnya sebelum Topi Jerami datang. Dengan begitu..._

Eh?

Kalifa menoleh, sedikit terkejut saat tangan Lucci menahan bahunya.

"Kau pucat, dan terlihat sakit." katanya. Lucci sedikit menyeringai. Dia memandang Kalifa yang sedikit pucat. Bibir yang sewarna kelopak mawar itu memudar... kini kehilangan warnanya seakan darah telah menarik alirannya dari membungkuk dan meraih Kalifa, mengangkat perempuan itu dengan mudah di tangannya.

"Lucci!"

Lucci menggelengkan kepala dan memandang Kalifa denga intens. "Diam saja. Aku tahu bagaimana menyebalkannya... aku pernah merasakannya sekali."

Lucci membawa Kalifa ke ranjangnya yang berukuran king size dan membaringkan perempuan itu di sana. Kemudian dia melepas sepatu Kalifa, meletakkannya berjajar di sebelah tempat tidur. Kalifa hanya memandang Lucci dengan pandangan heran, dan juga terhibur. Lucci memperlakukannya seperti seorang perempuan. Dia yakin Lucci tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Dia menyentuh kasur tempatnya berbaring. Dia pernah punya bayangan tentang Lucci yang mungkin akan membiarkannya menyentuh ranjangnya. Sudah terjadi... meski bukan seperti ini yang dia bayangkan tentang ranjang Lucci. Sesuatu yang lain... panas dan bergairah?

Bukan rasa pusing dan sedikit mual akibat buah setan yang dia makan sebelumnya.

Buah setan.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dia dapatkan? Harapannya adalah logia... dia tidak ingin berubah menjadi zoan. Baiklah, hampir separuh member CP9 adalah fruit user bertipe zoan. Tapi, dia perempuan, dan mendapatkan buah tipe logia bukanlah salah satu hal yang dalam daftar keinginan Natalnya. Kalifa mengerutkan dahi. Ada perasaan aneh dalam perutnya, seperti sesuatu yang menggelegak dan lembut? Seperti gelembung.

"Mendapatkan sesuatu?"

Lucci memandangnya dengan bertanya. Pertanyaan yang aneh... apa maksudnya dengan sesuatu? Tapi sepertinya Lucci tahu apa yang dia tanyakan. Mungkinkah itu _ability devil fruit_nya?

"Beberapa saat setelah memakan buah setanku, aku merasa aneh."Laki-laki itu berkata lagi, masih duduk di samping Kalifa, memandang Kalifa dengan wajah setengah geli. "Ada perasaan seperti menjadi seorang karnivor, dan aku sempat ragu... karena tiba-tiba aku bertingkah seperti kucing."

Kalifa memandang Lucci, sedikit heran memang. Laki-laki itu baru saja menceritakan pengalaman pribadinya kah? Lucci sangat jarang berbicara. Dan saat ini dia bicara... banyak. Kalifa mengabaikan sensasi aneh di perutnya, dia ingin mendengar Lucci bicara lebih... tentang dirinya.

"Kau tahu betapa tidak nyamannya? Jyabura menjadi manusia serigala. Kalau aku menjadi manusia kucing, itu..."

"Sangat tidak tertahankan?"Kalifa menebak.

"Dan sangat memalukan. Aku sempat berubah menjadi kucing beberapa kali sebelum menguasai bentuk asli yang sekarang."

_Lucci? Kucing? Kalifa tersenyum, bagaimana bentuknya? Pasti lucu..._

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Kalifa memandang Lucci sesaat, merasa tidak yakin. "Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang licin dan bergelembung... aku tidak yakin, tapi... Lucci?"

Kalifa menahan napasnya saat Lucci mendekatkan dirinya, mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia masih terlihat serius, dan seperti tengah...

"Tercium aroma harum. Tiba-tiba saja..." katanya, masih dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Kalifa.

_Lucci mengatakan kalau dia, harum?_

"Kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang jelek. Bukan Zoan, kau bisa tenang kalau begitu."

Lucci memundurkan tubuhnya dan bangkit, dia berjalan menjauh... ke meja? Kalifa melihat Lucci mengambil sesuatu dari meja, lalu kembali berjalan ke arahnya. Dia menunjukan benda yang dia ambil. Sebuah kunci.

"Kau melupakan kuncimu, Kalifa. Sembunyikan di tempat yang tidak mudah ditemukan."

Well, tadi Lucci sudah menjelaskan sedikitnya beberapa hal tentang kunci itu, kalau itu adalah idenya. Mereka akan membawa beberapa kunci untuk mempersulit Topi Jerami: masing-masing kunci memiliki nomor yang sesuai dengan borgol batu laut, hanya kunci dengan nomor yang cocoklah yang bisa membuka borgol Nico Robin.

'_Ini absurd! Tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkan kita semua dan membebaskan buronan itu!' Jyabura nyaris melolong saat dia mendengar ide tentang kunci itu._

'_Hanya kemungkinan yang terburuk, anjing kampung. Kita harus bersiap untuk apapun yang terjadi. Kaku akan memegang kunci borgol Nico Robin.'_

_Jyabura tidak terlihat senang. 'Mengapa dia, kucing liar? Bagaimana denganmu?!'_

_Lucci menyeringai dengan pertanyaan itu. 'Karena secara teknis dia member terkuat kedua setelahku. Dan aku?' Dia memberi sedikit jeda sebelum melanjutkan, 'Aku yang akan mengawal Nico Robin. Siapun dia yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaku, dan kedengarannya itu sangat tidak mungkin. Akan berhadapan denganku sebelum bisa menyentuh Nico Robin. Kau paham sekarang?'_

_Sebuah rencana yang jenius memang. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan generasi terkuat CP9. Terlebih lagi Lucci... Laki-laki ini memiliki douriki yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Dia teringat wajah para member yang menyambut rencana Lucci dengan anggukan setuju. Termasuk dirinya. Sedangkan Jyabura... menunjukkan tingkat kecerdasannya, hanya berseru keras, mengulang kalimatnya tadi. 'Ini absurd!'_

Kalifa menerima kunci itu dan menggenggamnya, memandang Lucci dengan bertanya saat laki-laki itu kembali berbalik ke mejanya, mengambil jas yang dia sampirkan di sandaran tinggi kursinya. Laki-laki itu memakai jas dan topinya dengan cepat.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sana sampai merasa baikan. Aku pergi." Lucci mengangguk samar sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Kalifa mengerutkan dahinya. Lucci mengijinkannya tinggal? Dia tidak pernah berada dalam kamar Lucci sebelumnya, sendirian.

"Kalifa?" Lucci memanggil. Laki-laki itu berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, memandangnya dengan senyum, mungkin sedikit bercampur seringai, yang jarang dia perlihatkan pada siapapun. "Aku bisa mencium aromamu dari sini, rasanya seperti bunga."

Lagi-lagi Lucci mengatakan itu. Kalifa tidak merasakan adanya perubahan dalam dirinya... Dan lagi, bukannya laki-laki itu kucing? Dia bisa mencium aroma sesuatu dan seseorang jauh lebih baik dari siapapun. Tapi, sebelum dia bisa menahannya, bibirnya sudah membentuk senyuman.

"Aku pergi." kata laki-laki itu kemudian, sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar.

Kalifa masih ada ditempatnya, berpikir, tapi masih juga belum memutuskan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidka bisa bersantai seperti ini, Kalifa. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan..."

Perempuan itu menghela napas dan bangkit. Dia mencoba untuk tidaka terlalu berharap pada kemampuan buah setan yang dia peroleh. Mungkin bukan apa-apa. Mungkin tidak berguna sama sekali. Dan mungkin malah akan membuatnya malu.

Tapi sepertinya Lucci menyukainya?

Satu pikiran yang muncul dalam kepalanya itu...

Slak!

"Ouch!" Kalifa terpeleset saat mencoba bangkit dari ranjang. Dia menyentuh kepalanya yang terantuk rangka ranjang dan mulai berdenyut nyeri, kemudian melihat apa yang membuatnya terpeleset. Pandangannya terpaku kemudian. Dia menyentuh kakinya... kakinya terasa jauh lebih licin, meski permukaannya tetap kering. Rasanya seperti...

Gelembung? Sabun?

.

.  
**Cuma penafsiranku soal acara minum sampanye antara Lucci dan teman-temannya (kalau dia menganggap rekan-rekan member CP9 sebagai teman), apa kira-kira yang mereka lakukan setelah meninggalkan kamar Lucci? Kkkkk Aku sih bikin Lucci OOC, sengaja :D Iya gitu dia ada inisiatif buat ngegendong Kalifa ke kasur(?) uhm... ini nanti menimbulkan fitnah -_-; apalagi tiba2 ngomong aneh. Setuju deh kalau reader bilang Lucci tiba-tiba jadi OOC. Apa karena aku udah lama banget enggak bikin ficnya makanya Lucci jadi terasa asing?  
Uhm... padahal ini ide aslinya cuma buat teasing reader doang #plak!  
However, arigatou for reading my fic, care to leave any trace here?  
**

**_q**


End file.
